All or Nothing
by beautyattempt
Summary: Sequal to Sex Appeal and Self Control. The finally story for Edward and Bella. Lemon. OOC. ExB. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

All or Nothing

All or Nothing

**Previously. **

_**Bella Swan**_

"_Hmm, I'll meet you in the Volvo." I purred, then lowered my hand to his member once more and squeezed. I felt him tremble and shake. "Don't keep me waiting." _

_Grinning, I back away from him and headed for the back door of the club, hoping for Edward to get the clue and follow._

_**Edward Cullen**_

I stood in the middle of the club completely stunned. My mouth gaping, I watched as Bella strutted towards the club exit. I did not think she would give in that easily. She wanted it as bad as I did! I noticed she was trying to control herself. However, she knows she cannot, nor can I, when it comes to seducing each other. Only at rare times, do we find it in us to control ourselves. Nevertheless, in a club, bodies rubbing and grinding like that, there was no hope for us.

Kicking it into gear, I walked a little too eagerly to the exit to find my seductress (insert sexy growl). I ran outside to find Bella walking down the alley. _Where does she think she is going?_ I ogled Bella for a minute, enjoying her walking: hips moving in a sinful rhythm, her tight little ass in those jeans. I heard myself hiss and Little Eddie (--That's gross Shelby) jerked in my pants. I slowly started walking in her direction.

Only a foot away, I saw her sway and trip on her feet. Lunging forward I caught her before she plummeted to the alley's ground. My arms encircled her tiny waist as her hands wrapped around my neck.

Silly klutz-y girl.

Her face was inches away from mine. I could smell her sweet breathe as she took short gasps. I closed my eyes and inhaled her scent, enjoying the moment. I could feel the lust taking over my body in a matter of seconds. My grip tightened around her waist. How could one person make me feel this way? I thought it was impossible. This girl, no women, brought a side of me out that I thought never existed until I saw that innocent smile. Her laugh helps me get through my day. But it's mostly her love. Her love is something that should be treasured, and handled with care.

I opened my eyes and looked into her chocolate brown pools. Her eyes smoldered with lust and love. It made my knees go weak.

I hated that she made me frail.

"Oh Bella, the things you do to me. I love you too much." My face nestled in her luscious neck. I peppered kisses all along her neck and shoulder.

"I know," she murmured and brought my face to hers for a heated kiss that made my body go on fire. I tilted my head so I could get better access as our mouths moved fanatically. I lifted her up to her feet and slowly backed her to the ally walls. Her hands were in my hair and mine were sliding up and down her sides, and going up her shirt.

She moaned when I pushed her up the wall. My hand roughly went down her side, purposely brushing her breast, and to her thigh. I gripped her leg tightly, and hiked up on my hip. My groin pushed against hers and I could feel her warmth, so hot. I groaned and trailed hot sloppy kisses against her neck and shoulder.

"Oh, _nnnnn…_Edward…car." She groaned. I nodded and set her down. I looked up and down the ally to make sure nobody was looking and picked Bella up bridal style and ran her to the car; unseen.

_**Bella Swan**_

In a matter of seconds we were in the back seat in the same position as the ally. I gasped when I felt cool air make contact with my chest. "Edward, what did you do to my shirt?!" I scolded. He just chuckled and held up an aqua blue cloth. He flung it in front seat, along with his shirt. All my thoughts went out the window when I saw his perfect chest. On instinct, my hands went right there first. My fingers grazed his pecks, to his firm stomach. It still shocked me on how muscular Edward was. He was not too much, just perfect.

Too perfect.

My actions paused and I looked down at myself. I was plain, and simple. Nobody would want someone like me, especially Edward. He should be with model blondes. Not plain, grungy brunettes. I looked up and saw worry etched on his beautiful features. Nobody as perfect as him should be so worried.

I smiled and lifted my hand to stroke his hair out of his face. I sighed, _how did I get someone like him?_ I thought. Hell _must_ have frozen over for that. Fondling his cheek, I leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss. A kiss for having him in my life, for his love, his adoration. Everything I could ask for was in front of me. If Edward wanted a plain woman, then let him make the biggest mistake of his life.

_**Edward Cullen**_

I got worried when Bella stopped her caressing. The emotions that crossed her face were unreadable. However, I could see the look of sadness. My worrying was taken away when the angel smiled that smile, so innocent. Her gentle hands stroked my hair, and cheek.

Her kisses caused my breathe to shorten, my knee to weaken. My life was so dreary and glum until this, this… goddess, stumbled into it. She was a miracle. I don't remember the last time I was this happy.

The way she looked now was stunning. When did she not? Her luscious brown hair sprawled out beneath her. Like a chocolate halo. Her pale skin glistened in the moonlight coming from the car window. Her eyes smoldered, and my eyes drifted to her succulent mounds. Oh, how could I compare? This angel wanted me. She desired me like a drug, and hell, I was willing to give her all of me.

I was hers for now and forever.

"Edward" Bella whispered. "Make love to me." It always astounded me when we were so horny, and really wanted to fuck one another, then instead make love. (Making love is the same thing!)Not that I didn't protest but I liked it when she did that.

While kissing her juicy lips, my hands found her supple breasts. She moaned and dragged her nail down my back, causing me to groan in pain and pleasure.

_**Bella Swan**_

His hands massaged my breasts. Sometimes I wonder if he's done this before, or have, like, a practice dummy, or something. They were like magic. My hands found his head and I tugged and pulled at his hair. He removed his hands, and before I could whimper in protest his mouth engulfed my right breast.

I groaned and tighten my hold on his head. I felt his fingers working on my jeans, and I helped him remove the offending clothing. I licked my lips in anticipation as he nipped and licked his way down my stomach to my heated core. He teased me by playing with the hem of my panties; it was getting aggravating.

"Edward…Please," I whimpered.

"What do you want Bella?" he breathed on the inside of my thigh, causing my fire to burn further.

"You." I threw my head back when his tongue made contact with my thigh.

"No foreplay," I breathed. I was done with his games. I desired—no—needed for him to be inside of me. I vaguely felt him nod, and move up to my face. He kissed me while I fumbled with the button on his jeans. I push them—along with his boxers—down his knees and kicked them away.

I felt him at my entrance, and I broke the kiss and gazed into his amber eyes.

So beautiful.

"I love you Edward." I murmured and brush my nose along his.

"As I love you Bella." He whispered, dipping and capturing my lips.

He suddenly plunged into my depths causing me to moan loudly and him to groan. It seemed like forever since Edward and I had sex. Lately we have just wanted to fuck each other's brains out. Not that I'm complaining, I loved it. However, sometimes we need change.

He slowly started a pace, in and out, in and out, in and out. On the out, I gasped out a "Harder" and he sure did. He rammed into me, causing the car to rock a bit, I smirked and braced myself on the cars door. One of Edward's hand was one the ceiling and the other resting on the drivers seat.

He continued to thrust into me, hard, but slow. I had enough of the hard.

I needed the friction.

"Now faster." I moaned. Our pelvis made contact as he penetrated deep within me. I heard him moan loudly and continue. Soon the coil in my stomach was unwinding, waiting to be broken. I tighten around Edward and pulled him down for a kiss, and muffled my screams. On last thrust I felt Edward stiffen then relax. I sighed and held him to me. We stayed like that for a while—me holding Edward. I liked this position. I now knew what Edward felt when he held me. I stroked his hair with one hand and the other trailed up and down his back.

"I love you Bella," he hummed. He raised his head and smiled.

"I love you too." I giggled and kissed his luscious lips.


	2. AN Please Read

Sorry to post this, but I am eager to put another story out. In other words, I need my readers opinion on what I should write next, preferably a lemon one-shot, maybe even make it a muti chapter lemon fic.

If you will, please go to my profile and vote on my poll.

I prefer to write a yaoi XD, but if you disagree and want me to write something completely different, don't be afraid to speak up.

--

Here is a list of pairs I will be more than willing to do for _Twilight:_

Edward/Jasper

Edward/Carlisle

Edward/Jacob

Carlisle/Jasper

Carlisle/Edward/Jasper

Edward/Carlisle/Jacob

Jasper/Jacob

Edward/Bella

Carlisle/Bella

Jasper/Bella

Here is another list for _The Mortal Instruments_:

Alec/Magnus

Jace/Alec

Jace/Clary

Sebastian/Jace (how hot would that be? He Angel && The Demon???)

--

Again, sorry for the note, but I need your opinion so I can get major reviews :)

VOTE IN MY POLL!

Mucho gracias,

Shelby


End file.
